whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Vampire: The Eternal Struggle Camarilla Edition
Camarilla Edition was the fourth Vampire: The Eternal Struggle set to be published by White Wolf, and was the first full standalone edition of the game since the original Jyhad/V:TES edition of the game was published by Wizards of the Coast. Camarilla Edition has since been reckoned as the "Second Edition" of the game, thanks to the release of Vampire: The Eternal Struggle Third Edition. As the name implies, Camarilla Edition was the first V:TES expansion set to focus primarily on the clans and Kindred of the Camarilla. Most of the new cards introduced in this set are crypt cards (vampires), and are drawn from a variety of Vampire: The Masquerade sources, primarily Children of the Night and the various "by Night" city sourcebooks. The complete set of these 100 new crypt cards was later reprinted as the Blood Shadowed Court factory set. The six clans spotlighted in this set are the Brujah, Malkavian, Nosferatu, Toreador, Tremere and Ventrue, and each of these six clans has its own preconstructed starter deck for this set. The set follows the metaplot of Vampire: The Masquerade, in which the Gangrel left the Camarilla and became independent; they appeared as a mostly-independent clan in the next expansion set, Anarchs. Card list New cards :A: Abandoning the Flesh • Adelaide Davis • Alan Sovereign • Alejandro Aguirre • Alfred Benezri • Allison Maller • Almiro Suarez • Alonzo Guillen • Amelia, The Blood Red Tears • Anastasz di Zagreb • Annabelle Triabell • Antoinette, She Who Watches • Antonio Veradas • Arnold Simpson :B: Baltimore Purge • Barth • Bounty • Brothers Grimm :C: Carna, The Princess Witch • Casino Reeds • Catherine du Bois • Cock Robin • Cohn Rose • Creamy Jade :D: Darva Felispa • David Morgan, The Scourge • Diana Vick • Dr. Douglas Netchurch :E: Earl • Edith Blount • Edward Neally • Edward Vignes • Ehrich Weiss • Elena Gutierrez • Elisabetta Romano • Ellison Humboldt • Emerson Wilkershire III • Enid Blount • Erichtho • Esau • Eugenio Estevez • Evan Klein :F: Fleurdumal • Forgery :G: Gemini • Gengis • Gerard Rafin • Gracis Nostinus • Gregory Winter :H: Harass • Helena • High Ground • Horatio Ballard • Hrothulf :I: Ilyana Ravidovich • Ira Rivers :J: Jara Drory • Jaroslav Pascek • Jason, The World's Voice • Jeremy MacNeil • Joaquin Murietta • Joshua Tarnopolski • J. Oswald "Ozzy" Hyde-White • Julio Martinez :K: Katarina Kornfeld • Khalid • Krid • Kurt Densch • Kyoko Shinsegawa :L: Lana Butcher • Lille Haake • Lucas Halton • Lucina • Lucinde, Alastor :M: Madame Guil • Maris Streck • Marlena • Masika St. John • Maxwell • Mazz • Menele • Milo, The Invisible Horror • Mouse :O: Oliver Thrace :P: Persia, The Beautiful Statue • Pieter van Dorn • Pug Jackson :Q: Quentin King III :R: Rachel Brandywine • The Rose • Ruth McGinley :S: Scrounging • Sébastian Goulet • Secret Passage • Sir Henry Johnson • Sir Ralph Hamilton • Special Report • Steve Booth • Suzanne Kadim :T: Tammy Walenski • Tayshawn Kearns • Tension in the Ranks • Tobias Smith • Tony • Tyler :U: Uncle George :V: Valois Sang, The Watcher • Victorine Lafourcade • Virstania, The Great Mother :W: Weighted Walking Stick • William Biltmore • Will of the Council • Wolfgang :Y: Yvette, The Hopeless :Z: Zoning Board Reprints :0-9: .44 Magnum :A: • Aaron's Feeding Razor • Absolution of the Diabolist • Academic Hunting Ground • Aching Beauty • Acrobatics • Aid from Bats • Aire of Elation • Aisling Sturbridge • Akram • Alacrity • Alexandra • Al's Army Apparatus • Amadeo • Amaranth • Anarch Revolt • Anarch Troublemaker • Anathema • Anatole, Prophet of Gehenna • Ancient Influence • Ancilla Empowerment • Animalism • The Ankara Citadel, Turkey • Apportation • Arcane Library • Arcanum Chapterhouse, Alexandria • Archon • Archon Investigation • Arika • Arms Dealer • Army of Rats • Arson • Art Museum • Ascendance • Assault Rifle • Asylum Hunting Ground • Aura Reading • Auspex • Autarkis Persecution • Awe :B: Bang Nakh - Tiger's Claws • Banishment • The Barrens • Behind You! • Bewitching Oration • Bindusara, Historian of the Kindred • Blessing of Chaos • Blood Doll • Blood Fury • Blood Hunt • Blood Puppy • Blood Rage • Blood to Water • Blur • Blythe Candeleria • Bomb • Bonding • Boxed In • Brachah • Brainwash • Brass Knuckles • Bribes • Brujah Justicar • Bum's Rush • Bureaucratic Overload • Burning Wrath • Burst of Sunlight :C: Cairo Int'l Airport • Calebros, The Martyr • Camarilla Exemplary • Canine Horde • Carrion Crows • Carthage Remembered • Catatonic Fear • Cat Burglary • Cats' Guidance • Cauldron of Blood • Celerity • Change of Target • Chantry • Charming Lobby • Charnas the Imp • Clan Impersonation • Cloak the Gathering • Closed Session • Coma • Command of the Harpies • Computer Hacking • Concealed Weapon • Conditioning • Confusion • Consanguineous Boon • Conservative Agitation • Constanza Vinti • Cornelius Ottavio • Corpse Minion • Cryptic Mission • Cryptic Rider :D: Daliyah • Damaskenos, Herald of Leandro • Dawn Operation • Day Operation • Dead-End Alley • Deer Rifle • Deflection • Delaying Targets • Dementation • Derange • Disarm • Disarming Presence • Disguised Weapon • Disputed Territory • Distraction • Dodge • Domain Challenge • Dominate • Dominate Kine • Dónal O'Connor • Dragon's Breath Rounds • Drain Essence • Dramatic Upheaval • Drawing Out the Beast • Dread Gaze :E: Eagle's Sight • Effective Management • Elder Impersonation • Elder Intervention • Elder Kindred Network • Elder Library • Elysium: The Arboretum • Elysium: The Palace of Versailles • The Embrace • Enchant Kindred • Enhanced Senses • Entrancement • Etrius • Eyes of Chaos :F: Faceless Night • Fake Out • Fame • Fast Hands • Fast Reaction • Fear of Mekhet • Fifth Tradition: Hospitality • First Tradition: The Masquerade • Fists of Death • Flak Jacket • Flamethrower • Flash • Forced Awakening • Forest of Shadows • Forgotten Labyrinth • Fortitude • Fourth Tradition: the Accounting • Fractured Armament • Fragment of the Book of Nod • François Villon • Freak Drive • Frenzy :G: Game of Malkav • Gas-Powered Chainsaw • Ghoul Retainer • Giant's Blood • Gird Minions • Glaser Rounds • Golconda: Inner Peace • Govern the Unaligned • Graverobbing • Greger Anderssen • Grenade • Guard Dogs • Gwendolyn :H: Harrod • The Haunting • Haven Uncovered • Hawg • Hidden Lurker • Hidden Strength • Hostile Takeover :I: Illegal Search and Seizure • Immortal Grapple • Increased Strength • Indomitability • Infernal Familiar • Infernal Pursuit • Information Highway • Intimidation • IR Goggles • Isabel de Leon • Island of Yiaros • Itzahk Levine • Ivory Bow :J: Jackie Therman • Jan Pieterzoon • Javier Montoya • J. S. Simmons, Esq. • Judah • Judgment: Camarilla Segregation • Justicar Retribution :K: Kindred Coercion • Kindred Intelligence • Kindred Restructure • Kindred Segregation • Kindred Society Games • Kindred Spirits • Kine Resources Contested • The Kiss of Ra • Klaus van der Veken • The Knights • KRCG News Radio :L: The Labyrinth • Laptop Computer • Laurent de Valois • Leandro • Leather Jacket • Legal Manipulations • Lextalionis • Life Boon • Lost in Crowds • The Louvre, Paris • Loyal Street Gang • Lucky Blow :M: Madness Network • Magic of the Smith • Majesty • Major Boon • Makarios, The Seducer • Malkavian Justicar • Malkavian Prank • Malkavian Rider Clause • Manstopper Rounds • Marcellus • Marcus Vitel • Marijava Ghoul • Marked Path • Mask of a Thousand Faces • Masquerade Endangered • Masquerade Enforcement • Meat Cleaver • Memories of Mortality • Metro Underground • Mighty Grapple • Millicent Smith, Puritan Vampire Hunter • Mind Numb • Mind of a Child • Mind Tricks • Minion Tap • Minor Boon • Misdirection • Mob Connections • Monocle of Clarity • Mr. Winthrop • Muaziz, Archon of Ulugh Beg • Muddled Vampire Hunter • Murat • Murder of Crows • Mustafa Rahman :N: Nakova, Advocate of Golconda • Night Moves • Nikolaus Vermeulen • Nimble Feet • Nosferatu Justicar • Nosferatu Performance Art :O: Obedience • Obfuscate • Of Noble Blood • Ohanna • Owl Companion • Oxford University, England :P: Parity Shift • Patagia: Flaps Allowing Limited Flight • Peace Treaty • Personal Scourge • Political Ally • Political Backlash • Political Flux • The Portrait • Potence • Powerbase: Berlin • Powerbase: Chicago • Powerbase: Washington, D.C. • Praxis Seizure: Atlanta • Praxis Seizure: Boston • Praxis Seizure: Chicago • Praxis Seizure: Cleveland • Praxis Seizure: Dallas • Praxis Seizure: Houston • Praxis Seizure: Miami • Praxis Seizure: Seattle • Praxis Seizure: Washington, D.C. • Precognition • Precognizant Mobility • Presence • Protected Resources • Protect Thine Own • Protracted Investment • Psyche! • Psychic Projection • Psychic Veil • Pulled Fangs • Pulling Strings • Pulse of the Canaille • Pursuit • Pushing the Limit :Q: Queen Anne :R: The Rack • Radwyah • Rampage • Ranjan Rishi, Camarilla Scholar • Rapid Healing • Raptor • Rat's Warning • Raven Spy • Raziya Samater • Read Intentions • Rebekka, Chantry Elder of Munich • Redeem the Lost Soul • Redirection • Regilio, The Seeker of Akhenaten • Resilience • Resplendent Protector • Restoration • Revelations • Reversal of Fortunes • Riposte • Ritual of the Bitter Rose • Rolling with the Punches • Rötschreck • Rowan Ring • The Rumor Mill, Tabloid Newspaper • Rumors of Gehenna • Rutor's Hand :S: Sabbat Threat • Sacrament of Carnage • Sacrificial Lamb • Saturday-Night Special • Sawed-Off Shotgun • Scorn of Adonis • Scorpion Sting • Scouting Mission • Scrying of Secrets • Second Tradition: Domain • Secret Horde • The Secret Library of Alexandria • Secure Haven • Seduction • Seeds of Corruption • Sengir Dagger • Shattering Blow • Short-Term Investment • Shotgun Ritual • Sideslip • Side Strike • Sigrid Bekker • Sixth Tradition: Destruction • Skin of Night • Skin of Rock • Skin of Steel • The Slashers • Slum Hunting Ground • Smiling Jack, The Anarch • Social Charm • Society Hunting Ground • Society of Leopold • Song of Serenity • Soul Burn • Soul Gem of Etrius • The Spawning Pool • Speed of Thought • Spiridonas • Spirit's Touch • Sports Bike • Spying Mission • Storm Sewers • Stutter-Step • Succubus Club • Sudden Reversal • Suhailah • Surprise Influence • Swallowed by the Night :T: Talbot's Chainsaw • Tasha Morgan • Taste of Vitae • Telepathic Counter • Telepathic Misdirection • Telepathic Vote Counting • Temptation of Greater Power • Terror Frenzy • Thaddeus Zho, Mage • Thaumaturgy • Theft of Vitae • Theo Bell • Third Tradition: Progeny • Thoughts Betrayed • Threats • Thrown Gate • Thrown Sewer Lid • Toreador Grand Ball • Toreador Justicar • Torn Signpost • Trap • Treachery • Tremere Convocation • Tremere Justicar :U: Undead Strength • Unflinching Persistence • Unnatural Disaster • Uptown Hunting Ground :V: Vampiric Speed • Vasilis, The Traitor of Don Cruez • Vast Wealth • Ventrue Directorate Assembly • Ventrue Headquarters • Ventrue Justicar • Vial of Elder Vitae • Victoria • Victoria Ash • Voice of Madness • Volker, The Puppet Prince • Voter Captivation • Vulnerability :W: Wake With Evening's Freshness • Walk of Flame • Warzone Hunting Ground • Wasserschloss Anif, Austria • Watenda • Weather Control • Wilhelm Waldburg • Wooden Stake :X: XTC-Laced Blood :Z: Zip Gun • Zöe Preconstructed decks :Brujah * Crypt: Akram • Allison Maller • Brachah • Constanza Vinti • Dónal O'Connor • Gwendolyn • Menele • Pug Jackson • Raziya Samater • Theo Bell • Vasilis, The Traitor of Don Cruez • Volker, The Puppet Prince * Library: Acrobatics (x2) • Anathema • Blood Doll • Blood Hunt • Blur (x4) • Bum's Rush (x7) • Burning Wrath • Cairo International Airport • Concealed Weapon • Disarm • Dread Gaze (x2) • Enchant Kindred (x5) • Fame • Fast Hands • Flak Jacket • Flash (x6) • Fractured Armament • Haven Uncovered (x2) • Illegal Search and Seizure • Immortal Grapple (x2) • Infernal Pursuit • IR Goggles • Legal Manipulations • Meat Cleaver • Mighty Grapple • Minion Tap • Mob Connections • Oxford University, England • Psyche! • Rampage • Sacrament of Carnage (x2) • Sawed-Off Shotgun • Speed of Thought • Stutter-Step • Taste of Vitae (x2) • Thrown Gate (x4) • Thrown Sewer Lid (x5) • Trap • Treachery • Wake with Evening's Freshness (x4) • Warzone Hunting Ground • Wooden Stake :Malkavians: *Crypt: Anatole, Prophet of Gehenna • Cornelius Ottavio • Damaskenos, Herald of Leandro • Dr. Douglas Netchurch • Greger Anderssen • Leandro • Ohanna • Rachel Brandywine • Victoria • Watenda • William Biltmore • Zöe *Library: Arson • Ascendance (x2) • Asylum Hunting Ground • Blessing of Chaos • Blood Doll • Bureaucratic Overload • Cloak the Gathering (x4) • Command of the Harpies • Confusion (x4) • Dementation (x2) • Disguised Weapon (x2) • Effective Management • Elder Impersonation (x2) • Elysium: The Arboretum • Enhanced Senses • Eyes of Chaos (x4) • Faceless Night (x4) • Flak Jacket (x2) • Flamethrower (x2) • Forest of Shadows • Lost in Crowds (x6) • Marked Path • Misdirection (x2) • Muddled Vampire Hunter • Precognizant Mobility (x2) • Psychic Veil • Pulse of the Canaille (x3) • Read Intentions (x2) • Reversal of Fortunes • Scrying of Secrets • Secure Haven • Spying Mission (x5) • Surprise Influence • Telepathic Counter (x4) • Telepathic Misdirection (x4) • Wake with Evening's Freshness (x4) :Nosferatu: *Crypt: Amadeo • Calebros, The Martyr • Daliyah • Ellison Humboldt • Gemini • Harrod • Judah • Khalid • Laurent de Valois • Murat • Nikolaus Vermeulen • Regilio, The Seeker of Akhenaten *Library: Aid from Bats (x3) • Army of Rats • Arson • Behind You! • Blood Doll (x2) • Bomb • Boxed In (x3) • Bum's Rush (x5) • Canine Horde • Carrion Crows (x2) • Cats' Guidance (x3) • Computer Hacking (x4) • Delaying Tactics • Disputed Territory • Fake Out (x3) • Forgotten Labyrinth • Gird Minions • Guard Dogs (x4) • Increased Strength (x3) • Lost in Crowds (x4) • Night Moves (x3) • Nosferatu Performance Art • Owl Companion • Pushing the Limit (x3) • Raven Spy • Sacrificial Lamb • Scorpion Sting (x2) • Secret Horde • Shattering Blow (x2) • Slum Hunting Ground • Song of Serenity • The Spawning Pool • Sport Bike • Spying Mission (x3) • Swallowed by the Night (x3) • Taste of Vitae • Terror Frenzy • Undead Strength (x5) :Toreador: *Crypt: Alexandra • Barth • François Villon • Isabel de Leon • Klaus van der Veken • Makarios, The Seducer • Marcellus • Radeyah • Sigrid Bekker • Sir Henry Johnson • Victoria Ash • Yvette, The Hopeless *Library: .44 Magnum (x3) • Aire of Elation (x3) • Ancilla Empowerment (x2) • Awe • Banishment • Bewitching Oration (x4) • Blood Doll (x2) • Bribes (x2) • Catatonic Fear • Charming Lobby • Command of the Harpies • Concealed Weapon • Consanguineous Boon (x3) • Conservative Agitation (x4) • Disarming Presence • Distraction • Dragon's Breath Rounds • Elysium: The Palace of Versailles • Enchant Kindred (x2) • Enhanced Senses • Flash (x3) • IR Goggles • Kindred Segregation • Kine Resources Contested (x2) • Leather Jacket • Lextalionis • Life Boon • The Louvre, Paris • Marijava Ghoul • Precognition (x2) • Pursuit (x4) • Riposte • Saturday-Night Special • Scorn of Adonis (x2) • Second Tradition: Domain • Side Strike • Sideslip • Social Charm (x3) • Society Hunting Ground • The Spirit's Touch (x4) • Telepathic Vote Counting • Trap • Vast Wealth • Voter Captivation (x2) • Wake with Evening's Freshness (x3) :Tremere: *Crypt: Aisling Sturbridge • Blythe Candeleria • Cohn Rose • Elisabetta Romano • Etrius • Javier Montoya • Lucas Halton • Muaziz, Archon of Ulugh Beg • Mustafa Rahman • Pieter van Dorn • Rebekka, Chantry Elder of Munich • Spiridonas *Library: Academic Hunting Ground • Apportation (x5) • Arcanum Chapterhouse, Alexandria • Aura Reading (x2) • Blood Doll (x2) • Blood Fury (x4) • Blood to Water • Cauldron of Blood (x2) • Corpse Minion • Conditioning (x4) • Deflection (x3) • Enhanced Senses (x3) • Fake Out (x2) • Flak Jacket • Forced Awakening (x4) • Graverobbing • Harass (x4) • Hawg • Information Highway • Kindred Coercion • Leather Jacket • Magic of the Smith • Mob Connections • Precognition • Protracted Investment • Psychic Projection • Pulling Strings • Revelations • Rutor's Hand • Seeds of Corruption (x2) • Shotgun Ritual • Soul Burn (x2) • Sport Bike • The Spirit's Touch • Theft of Vitae (x5) • Thoughts Betrayed (x2) • Trap (x3) • Unnatural Disaster • Walk of Flame (x3) • Wasserschloss Anif, Austria :Ventrue: *Crypt: Arika • Bindusara, Historian of the Kindred • Diana Vick • Edward Vignes • Elena Gutierrez • Itzahk Levine • Jan Pieterzoon • Nakova, Advocate of Golconda • Queen Anne • Ranjan Rishi, Camarilla Scholar • Suhailah • Wilhelm Waldburg *Library: Banishment • The Barrens • Bewitching Oration (x4) • Blood Doll • Bonding (x2) • Bribes (x2) • Camarilla Exemplary (x2) • Consanguineous Boon (x2) • Conservative Agitation (x4) • Disputed Territory • Domain Challenge (x2) • Dominate Kine • Effective Management • Elder Kindred Network • Fear of Mekhet • Freak Drive (x2) • Govern the Unaligned (x4) • Indomitability (x2) • Information Highway • Intimidation • Kindred Restructure • The Kiss of Ra • Majesty (x4) • Mind Numb (x2) • Minion Tap • Misdirection • Peace Treaty • Political Backlash • Protect Thine Own • Redirection (x3) • Resilience (x3) • Restoration (x2) • Rolling with the Punches (x3) • The Rumor Mill, Tabloid Newspaper • Scouting Mission • Second Tradition: Domain (x2) • Seduction (x2) • Short-Term Investment (x2) • Social Charm (x3) • Uptown Hunting Ground • Ventrue Directorate Assembly • Voter Captivation • Wake with Evening's Freshness (x3) Artists Rob Alexander, Michael Astrachan, Ash Arnett, Thomas Baxa, Edward Beard, Jr., Stuart Beel, Jason Alexander Behnke, Melissa Benson, Peter Bergting, Tom Biondolillo, Joel Biske, John Bolton, Tim Bradstreet, John Bridges, Pete Burges, Avery Butterworth, Lee Carter, Steve Casper, Matt Cavotta, Mike Chaney, Gary Chatterton, Anna Christenson, Becky Cloonan, Julie Collins, Alejandro Collucci, Liz Danforth, Mike Danza, Eric Deschamps, Jim Dibartolo, Michael Dixon, Mike Dringenberg, Darryl Elliott, Steve Ellis, Sandra Everingham, Max Shade Fellwalker, Richard Kane Ferguson, Scott Fischer, Kaja Foglio, David Fooden, Dan Frazier, Jenny Frison, Randy Gallegos, Daniel Gelon, Tom Gianni, E.M. Gist, Grant Goleash, Doug Gregory, Rebecca Guay, Sue Ann Harkey, Jeff Holt, Fred Hooper, Quinton Hoover, Mike Huddleston, Heather Hudson, Julian Jackson, Becky Jollensten, Leif Jones, Peter Kim, Hannibal King, Scott Kirschner, Jeff Klimek, Eric LaCombe, Patrick Lambert, Clint Langley, Gary Leach, Brian LeBlanc, Nicola Leonard, Dave Leri, Eric Lofgren, Greg Loudon, Larry MacDougall, Corey Macourek, Anson Maddocks, Craig Maher, Thea Maia, Britt Martin, Marco Marzoni, Chet Masters, Kevin McCann, Katie McCaskill, John McCrea, Chris McLoughlin, Harold Arthur McNeill, Robert McNeill, Oliver Meinerding, Jeff Menges, Ken Meyer, Jr., Matt Mitchell, Peter Morbacher, Pat Morrissey, Ted Naifeh, Thomas Nairb, Jim Nelson, Mark Nelson, Terese Nielsen, Nilson, William O'Connor, Margaret Organ-Kean, Mark Poole, Steve Prescott, Mike Raabe, Alan Rabinowitz, Roger Raupp, Jeff Rebner, Dave Roach, Arkady Roytman, Christopher Rush, Dave Seeley, Douglas Shuler, Christopher Shy, Greg Simanson, Will Simpson, Joe Slucher, Dan Smith, Lawrence Snelly, Brian Snoddy, Ron Spencer, Chris Stevens, Bob Stevlic, James Stowe, Durwin Talon, Phillip Tan, Mark Tedin, Né Né Thomas, Richard Thomas, Josh Timbrook, Andrew Trabbold, Drew Tucker, Melissa Uran, Susan Van Camp, John Van Fleet, Pete Venters, Bryon Wackwitz, Karl Waller, Tom Wänerstrand, Michael Weaver, Amy Weber, L. A. Williams , Matt Wilson, Kieran Yanner Category:Vampire: The Eternal Struggle Category:2002 releases